


A Consultation

by afteriwake



Series: Just Pieces On The Board [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adamant Darcy Lewis, Asgardian Genes Are Dominant, Asking the hard questions, Comforting Darcy Lewis, Consultations, Engaged Darcy Lewis/Loki, Established Darcy Lewis/Loki, F/M, Genetics, Hopeful Loki (Marvel), Looking for Answers, Magic, Mentions Of The Aether, POV Stephen Strange, References to Jane Foster, Research, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Stephen has a second consultation with Darcy and Loki, tackling some major issues.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Just Pieces On The Board [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/379201
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	A Consultation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wynni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynni/gifts), [Traxus_IV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxus_IV/gifts).



> After getting to see a conversation between **Wynni** and **Traxus_IV** on one of the other stories in this series, I realized I had left a small plothole (probably because I write this series out of order). This is the first of the fics that will set up a much happier ending for Loki and Darcy in this series when it comes to their differing lifespans.

Stephen looked at the two people in front of him. Loki Odinson and Darcy Lewis were asking for his help, and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was because he was a magic-user or a doctor. Well, he wasn’t the kind of doctor they would probably want to be talking to with the questions he had, but after the last time they had been there he’d had Wong look into some things and at least now he had some answers. Not all of them, not by a long shot, but some.

But he also had a question he wasn’t sure they’d considered.

“You do realize, you know, that Darcy isn’t going to have the same lifespan as you,” he said, looking at Loki. “Have you considered that?”

Darcy reached over for her fiancee’s hand. “It doesn’t matter,” she said.

“I think it does, but let me get to what I did find.” He leaned forward, clasping his gloved fingers together with only a slight grimace. “Loki, you seem to have dominant Asgardian genes from your mother. But there is the chance any child you have will also be able to transform into a human-sized Frost Giant. You are, honestly, almost one of a kind.”

“Almost?” Loki asked.

“Frost Giants don’t have the ability to interbreed with many other species, and certainly not humans. But there are a few other Frost Giant hybrids out there. The Frost Giant genes seem to be recessive in all of them.” He looked over at Darcy. “Dr. Foster had her DNA changed immeasurably by being the vessel of the Aether, and she’ll live as long as Thor, and she can go through birth and endure almost anything an Asgardian could. If there were magical means to put you through the same thing, would you be willing to do it?”

“Yes,” Darcy said without thinking. “Look, Doc, I know you don’t think we’ve talked about our future, but we have. Right now we know I’m going to die in a few years and he’s going to live basically forever. If we can fix that, great, we’ll do it. Frigga has many of the people in New Asgard trying to figure out how we can replicate with happened to Jane. But if we can’t, I just don’t want him to be alone.”

Stephen turned from her back to him. Loki had always been described to him as a person to potentially fear; but now, he just seemed to want help with this. He had the feeling if things had gone differently, Loki may have been a problem and not a villain trying to have his redemption. But he was thankful that he wasn’t, and if he could help at all, he would.

“Then I’ll do everything I can to help,” Stephen said. “As for you having children, you might want to wait a while before you try, just to see what can be done. Hypothetically, an Asgardian could have children with a human. I don’t think Frigga was worried about that, at least. I wouldn’t be surprised if there are Asgardians who are really interbred with humans and show the dominant Asgardian genes.” He leaned back. “Even if we can’t fix the lifespan problem, any children you have should be alive for a long, long time. Loki won’t be alone, in that sense.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Darcy said with a grin.

“I’d like to speak with Loki in private. Wong has had a baking itch and there’s pie in the kitchen, if you want some, Darcy.” Darcy gave Loki a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up, heading out the door. “What happens if we can’t give you two children? Just because you’re compatible doesn’t mean you both can have children.”

“I know,” Loki said. He steepled his fingers together and leaned forward, resting his chin on his fingers. “If we can expand Darcy’s lifespan, that will be enough for me. I could spend the rest of eternity with her by my side and no one else.”

Stephen nodded. “It’s dangerous, tampering with human bodies, even if it’s magical.”

“I understand. I know she doesn’t want me to be alone, but she’s ready to live a regular mortal life and grow old by my side if children are all we can muster with the magic and spells we can find.”

“We won’t look for immortality. Obviously you’ll die at some point, even if its thousands of years in the future. We’ll try and find something like that for her. I have to get Wong to help me with more research, but we will do whatever we can.”

“Thank you,” Loki said with a nod as he stood. “I prefer we be associates rather than enemies, as I am asking for a huge favor.”

“Well, I’m glad things took the turn they did where we’re not enemies. I have power, but you have experience. I wouldn’t like to know how a fight between us would go.”

“Let’s hope we never have to find out,” Loki said before turning to leave. Stephen would give them some time to talk to Wong over baked goods, but for now, he could at least begin to do more research into finding a solution so that Loki wouldn’t have to live without Darcy in a way that wouldn’t endanger her or others. It was going to be tricky, but with luck, maybe they would find a solution somewhere.


End file.
